


being civil? not in our world

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: chan’s attempts at bonding stray kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i just wanted this as a au @ jyp pls let them go for a haunted hse, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: “Felix I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up I will make you. And you know this won’t be pretty.”“Five bucks Jisung’s going to push Felix into the hands of those grabby zombies.”“Ten bucks he definitely will by the next puzzle.”“Changbin hyung you should be helping Felix not joining in on the bet.”





	being civil? not in our world

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks

“Trust me for once on this one guys. It’ll be fun for us to go together, and besides, this will be the first activity we do as 9 again!”

He looked pleadingly at the rest of the teams deadpanned faces, trying to convince them. “No. This has got to be your worst idea Chan hyung. Have you even seen Jisung and Felix watching Suicide Squad? It isn’t even a horror movie yet they were scared shitless by the joker.”

“But- but I already got us tickets..” He mumbled ever so quietly, hoping none of them would’ve heard it so he could quietly cancel it, but Woojin, being a very attentive listener caught it.

“Guys lets just go for it, try not to fight in between, and maybe this will help strengthen our team spirit. Or something.” He saw as Chan’s eyes slowly lit up, although he had to spend 2 hours in a horror escape room, seeing Chan happy was worth it.

Hyunjin sighed loudly, “Whatever lets just get ready and pray Jisung and Felix don’t strangle each other or the actors in there.” He shot a pointed look at Chan, “If they do that’s on you, I’ll leave pretending I have no idea who you idiots are and I’ll take Seungmin and Jeongin with me.”

Hyunjin turned around dramatically, grumbling and dragging his feet back to his room. The rest followed suit and left to prepare themselves (whether it was mentally or outfit wise, they weren’t sure, but possibly both.) with Hyunjin and Changbin’s unending grumbles sounding throughout the dorm.

࿐

They shuffled quietly into the shop, behind Chan, the only one looking excited for some bonding time, handing the tickets over to the employee (who truthfully didn’t look like he wanted to be there either, which was granted, no one would want to spend a day in a shop full of rowdy teens getting scared in an escape room).

He handed over an envelope, probably containing instructions and a room key. “Room 9 is all the way at the end of the corridor, with extra horror specials as per requested. Your time will start after you have read the instructions and we lock the door.”

Chan skipped off towards the room, not feeling the glares of the other 8 members on his back. “Extra horror specials? You’ve got to be kidding me, are you trying to scare Felix and Jisung?” Minho, who was usually quiet and went along with the flow, facepalmed, wondering just what was going through the leaders head.

They entered the room, throwing the envelope of instructions to the side despite Seungmin and Jeongin’s protests of ‘no we have to read that to prevent anyone (read: Jisung and Felix) from potentially strangling each other out of annoyance.’

࿐

Braving their way through the dark, the group pushed forward blindly (with Seungmin and Jeongin continuously lamenting about how they should’ve read through the instructions), hoping to get out of the room as easily as possible. But of course, that was never the case.

5 minutes into the game, zombies and god knows what other types of unknown beings were throwing themselves out towards them. Jisung and Felix, who’s actions were already predicted in a bet which everyone took part in (without them knowing of course), didn’t disappoint. Everytime something popped out, they shrieked bumping into each other, or other members (and when no one expected, a giant baby dolls head popped out, causing Jisung to reel back in horror, knocking Felix onto the ground and falling on top of him, ending with both the boys crying).

When they finally found the first puzzle to be solved, Felix, or as Jisung called him, “a nuisance” was living up to the title, by trying to scare the members from behind, shocking them and shouting ‘boo’ into their ears.

No one paid him attention until he decided to change his target to Jisung, ignoring the others protests against it. (He could already see Hyunjin getting ready to march right out of the room with Seungmin and Jeongin in tow.)

‘Boo.’ He waited quietly for a reaction and a reaction he wanted, Jisung gave. He turned to Felix glaring at him, hands outstretched, ready to aim for his neck before being pulled back by Minho (Felix’s saving grace, the only one who could calm Jisung down, other than Jeongin, who everyone would give in to.)

“Felix I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up I will make you. And you know this won’t be pretty.” He threatened, still being held back by Minho.

“Five bucks Jisung’s going to push Felix into the hands of those grabby zombies.” Hyunjin whispered to no one in general, all thoughts of leaving thrown right out the window.

“Ten bucks he definitely will by the next puzzle.” Hyunjin turned towards the voice and rolled his eyes, “Changbin hyung you should be helping Felix not joining in on the bet.”

“Hey I just want to earn some money, besides we came here to see them get scared shitless and it’s getting boring now, this is all the fun we have left.” Jeongin shook his head, facing the ground, “What has our friendship come to. All the fun we have left is watching Jisung hyung and Felix hyung try not to strangle one another daily?”

“Sadly my child Jeongin, this is what our groups friendship has come to. I’m sorry you had to see this, I should’ve whisked you and Seungminnie away right when Felix opened his mouth to tell us his stupid plan.” Hyunjin dramatically pulled Jeongin into his embrace, hugging the living daylights out of the boy, only to be pryed off him by Seungmin.

“You’re literally 9 months older than me Hyunjin hyung.” He deadpanned, silently thanking Seungmin for prying Hyunjin off.

Chan tugged on Woojin’s sleeve looking downcast as they watched everything unfold in front of them, “You’re right maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Woojin sighed before pushing them all to move on to the next puzzles so they could (hopefully) leave the shop in peace and in one piece.

࿐

Of course he could only hope.

Because Felix on the other hand had other ideas, he seemed like he loved testing the waters of Jisung’s wrath, doing tiny things throughout the way trying to piss him off (after Jisung trying to choke him 7 times, Minho gave up on trying to hold Jisung back, a bad idea just thinking about it).

They thankfully managed to leave all in one piece, but peacefully, not that much. It was safe to say they weren’t wanted back in that shop for a long time, which they were not planning on returning to anyway.

(As they reached back to the dorm, Felix and Jisung retired nosily to their rooms, while Changbin turned to the rest holding out his hand, smirking to the rest. “Pay up.”

Hyunjin groaned, pressed his lips into a thin line, and slapped a 10,000 won bill into his hand, the rest following suit. Minho sighed, “I can’t believe you were so right about Jisung. I didn’t even expect him to really throw Felix mercilessly towards the group of zombies.”

Changbin chuckled, counting the bills, “Felix really knows how to push Jisung’s buttons, but hey their dumb love-hate friendship is cute. I just want to see how long they’ll go on doing this until they get bored of it (to his surprise, even after 12 years, their tsundere selves were still like that).”)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
